dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Deathstorm
*Real Name: Unknown *Alias: Deathstorm, Black Lantern Firestorm *Identity: Public Identity *Alignment: Bad *Gender: Male *Hair: No hair, Eyes: White *Occupation: Black Lantern *First appearance: Brightest Day #10 (November, 2010) *Appearance of Death: Brightest Day #22 (May, 2011) History During the Blackest Night event, the first Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond) came "back to life" as a member of the Black Lantern Corps and went on a tirade alongside his fellow Black Lanterns. But then, after discovering the existence of Jason Rusch and Gehenna Hewitt, he turned his full attention to the lovers and severed the connection between Gehenna and Jason. After he grabbed Gehenna by the throat and began to choke her, Jason tried to pull Black Lantern Firestorm away from her only to end up fusing with him. With Jason now trapped inside the menacing Black Lantern, nothing is able to stop him from acquiring the chemical formula for table salt from Jason's mind. Fueled by Nekron's desire to destroy all life and his own desire to torture the couple and bring their love to an end, Black Lantern Firestorm used the information unwillingly given to him to turn Gehenna's entire body into the aforementioned compound while forcing Jason to watch in horror as his beloved dies screaming in absolute pain and subsequently has her heart torn out. At one point, Jason manages to gain a measure of control over the Black Lantern and warns The Flash of Nekron's return, but is then forced out of "the drivers seat" by Black Lantern Firestorm and isn't seen again until The Flash (who was wielding a Blue Lantern Power Ring at the time) and Saint Bro'dee Walker try using the Blue Light of Hope to sever Jason from his girlfriend's murderer. Later, after Nekron's ultimate defeat, The Entity brought twelve heroes and villains, including Ronnie, back to life. However, Jason, who believed that it really was Ronnie who killed Gehenna, attacked him only to be restrained and escorted away from Ronnie. Brightest Day With Ronnie Raymond's life restored, he attempts to go back to living his normal life, but is often plagued with visions and memories of his time as a Black Lantern. Despite him trying to tell Jason he was not in control of his actions, Jason still blames, and hates Ronnie for the death of his girlfriend. Ronnie's visions get more intense as an incarnation of Gehenna enters his room and begins to strangle him. As a friend of Ronnie's comes in, she explodes leaving a layer of salt through out his room. Due to reasons out of their control, Ronnie and Jason must fuse to become Firestorm, but often the two hear a voice, who they think is the other mocking them. Both hearing the voice at the same time, Ronnie and Jason realize they're not alone, there is a third personality in the Firestorm Matrix. Going to Professor Stein with their concerns, the Professor tells Firestorm of the true nature of their matrix and it's true power. He tells them that their Matrix is essentially a second big bang, and if they were to cause a disturbance in it, the entire universe would be destroyed. Stein tells them if that were to happen all that would be left would be "only the two of you". With that, the third voice chimes in saying "And me. Righteous!" Black hands begin to emerge from Firestorm's chest, separating Ronnie and Jason, and all that remains is the newly emerged Deathstorm, the first Black Lantern to return. Deathstorm then introduces himself to Professor Stein, who begs Deathstorm not to kill Ronnie and Jason. Deathstorm tells Stein to relax and explains that his plans were to put them through so much emotional torture that they would come to hate each other and, in doing so, re-create the Big Bang event and destroy the Universe. After introducing himself properly, he also explained that Jason and Ronnie created him and that, as death personified, he was completely unstoppable. Deathstorm goes on to explain the "true" secret of the Universe, that the concepts of good and evil do not exist and that there was only dead and alive. Then, as Ronnie was waking up, Deathstorm forced Professor Stein to fuse with him and then remarked to Ronnie about how terrible it is to let a good mind go to waste. BlackLantern_Deathstorm_RichB.png Firestorm_CABL.gif EGB_Black_Lantern_Firestorm1.gif Deathstorm.png Firestorm_blackest.png Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Black Lantern Corps